Divide & Conquer
by Nyna Sand
Summary: OneShot - She was running as if her life depended on it. They had made a mistake. They were going to die and she would be too late to save them...


_This is an alternative ending for the episode 4*05. I think it could lead to a longer story in the future but for now it is only an one shot, hope you'll like it :)_

_Thanks again to Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, aka Scae, for the beta (:_

_Enjoy!_

_-o-_

**Divide & Conquer**

Sam was running as if her life depended on it.

They had made a mistake.

There really was a Za'tarc on the base, someone who had been unknowingly reprogrammedto kill the President of the United States during his meeting with the Tok'ra high councilor Persus. But the threat was not where they had first thought it would be.

While running, Sam was cursing the arrogance of Anise who had been so sure that neither she nor Lantash had been victim of such manipulation. Jack, Colonel O'Neill, was right. Sometimes the Tok'ras really were like the Goa'ulds. Way too arrogant.

She heard gunshots resonate down the hall and tightened her grip on the zat she had taken from one of the soldiers who was in charge of watching her when they all still thought _she_ was the threat. When they had realized their mistake... She hoped they were not too late. She was nearing the gate-room when a red beam struck the wall a few inches from her.

It _was_ too late.

She arrived behind Teal'c, who also had a zat in hand. He had already fired once. If she zatted them again, Lantash and Martouf would die.

With horror, she saw how many shots they had received. They were on their knees and seemed to be strugglingto regain control. But their arm kept moving toward their face.

They would soon be dead.

They had not fulfilled their mission. They would not fulfill it. The program was ordering them to take their own lives.

For a long time, Sam had wondered if what she felt for Martouf and his symbiote; Lantash was a remnant left when Jolinar died to save her. The Tok'ra with whom she had briefly blended had shared everything with her before disappearing, even her love for Lantash and Martouf... But Sam had come to terms with it, taken it as a part of herself. Even if no one here on Earth would have understood, she loved them both.

Sam saw the silent prayer in Martouf and Lantash's eyes.

_Don't ask me that..._ she was begging in return.

But they were not themselves anymore. They knew they could not resist for long anymore.

"Samantha ..." they managed to whisper. It was the voice of Martouf, undistorted by his symbiote. Lantash had to fight to keep them both alive, to fight against the program that wanted to kill them.

Sam fired.

They closed their eyes.

Nothing mattered anymore. Sam didn't hear the commotion around her. She could not see the guns pointed at them. It was all over. She ran, caught them before they hit the ground and disarmed them to show everyone that they were no longer a threat. They were dead. She tightened her hold on them, closing her eyes to keep treacherous tears from running down her face.

They were dead. Martouf, Lantash… dead. The distress that overwhelmed her at this moment scared her. It was so strong she almost forgot how to breathe. Inside, she was crying. Crying for the loss of Jolinar, her soul mate. Crying for Lantash. Crying for Martouf.

Near her, Anise's voice reminded her of where she was.

"I promise you, his death will ultimately be a noble sacrifice," the Tok'ra said gently.

Sam gave her a look of pure hatred. It was her fault. _She_ was guilty for their death and she dared try to comfort her.

"Janet!" Sam called, deciding to ignore the Tok'ra when she saw her friend enter with a medical team to take care of the wounded.

She knew it was too late. They had been hit twice with a zat. But she still had hope. The interval of time between the shots might have been enough not to be lethal, perhaps Lantash had begun to heal them, perhaps...

"Carter ..." Colonel O'Neill tried, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

She pushed him away. She felt bad when she saw the look of surprise and hurt that he gave her in return. A few minutes ago, they had admitted they cared for each other more than they should. In military terms, that meant so much more than what was said... But she wanted to forget, torn between her feelings for Martouf and Lantash and those she had always had for Jack O'Neill. She was selfish. But right now, the priority was Martouf and Lantash. She turn her back on her superior.

"Janet?" Sam begged as the doctor was already starting her examination, beckoning to one of her subordinates to come.

Sam stood aside when she saw the nurse coming with a defibrillator. She bit the inside of her mouth to refrain from crying. She was watching the scene hopefully as Janet gave her orders.

"Whatever you try, it's already too l..." Anise began.

"No!" Sam cried.

God, she hated this Tok'ra!

She did not stop watching Martouf and Lantash. She would not accept the unacceptable until Janet pronounced her verdict. An electric shock went through the body of the Tok'ra, but nothing happened. Janet ordered to try again.

"We could still try and save Lantash!" Persus said, visibly shocked at the healing methods used by humans. Nobody paid attention to his words.

"Go get the Goa'uld healing device," Sam said, but her voice was too weak. Nobody seemed to pay attention. Nobody, except for Colonel O'Neill.

"Captain, go to the infirmary and bring back the Goa'uld healing device!" he ordered the soldier closest to them.

Sam send him a grateful look, silently asking for his forgiveness for what she was doing to him. He smiled lightly at her.

Suddenly, Sam heard the characteristic beep of a heart monitor, followed by several others and she turned her attention back to Martouf and Lantash. The unbearable tension she felt since she had shot them became less oppressive. They were alive. She could breathe again.

Janet gave an order to move them to the infirmary. They were barely alive and had to be taken to the operation room. They were not yet out of the danger.

But they were alive.

Sam ran after them, pushing Anise out of her way.

_They are alive_, Sam kept repeating to herself. _They are alive_...

And to her, these words sounded like a promise.


End file.
